This invention relates to energy translation devices, and more particularly, to such devices employing two sets or pluralities of piston and cylinder means, and valve means for properly routing fluid to and from such piston and cylinder means.
More specifically, the invention is concerned with communication of fluid pressure to and relief of fluid pressure from piston and cylinder means wherein the cylinder means are reciprocably associated with the piston means, with a valve element rotatable to provide such proper communication of fluid pressure to and relief of fluid pressure from the piston and cylinder means.
Of general interest are U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,105, U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,741, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,675, wherein the cylinder means of each apparatus rotates during functioning of the apparatus.